


Justice High

by orphan_account



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Funny, Gen, High School, Stuff, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A universe where all your favorite superheroes went to the same high school and are prepared to take down supervillains but not for tomorrow's test.





	Justice High

 

“Master Bruce, we’ve arrived.”

Alfred had stopped the limousine in front of a local high school, an old establishment that was situated in the middle of Skylight City.

“Master Bruce?” Alfred turned his head to look at the back seat, and saw that ‘Master Bruce’ was still looking at his phone. The guy was wearing dark clothes and a pair of shades covering his eyes despite being inside a car. Made him look ‘cool’, or maybe ‘mysterious’ as if the entire city didn’t know who he was.

Bruce Wayne might have been extremely mature for his age, but at the end of the day he was still a teenager. Seventeen and a half years old, to be exact.

“Master Bruce, if you stay inside the vehicle any longer you’ll be late for class,” he pointed out.

“There are still seven minutes until class starts and I can be inside the classroom in two,” Bruce said without taking his eyes off his phone. “But thank you, Alfred. I’ll see after school.”

Without another word, the boy was out and inside the building. Alfred smiled to himself and shook his head a little as he drew off.

Back inside the school halls, Bruce was walking towards his next class when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Good Morning Bruce!”

“Hey Clark.”

The guy was, naturally, his best friend Clark Kent. He was about his same age, had dashing good looks and a shining smile that was way too unfair to exist on a Monday morning.

“Are you ready for class? I heard Mr. Montgomery is planning on giving us a new textbook next week!”

“It should be illegal to say stuff like that with that tone of excitement.”

“Oh, sorry!” Clark smiled awkwardly. “It’s just that I have my mind on something else. Did you know about the new transfer students that are coming in today?”

“Actually, yes. Since Mr. Morrison told us about them about a week ago,” Bruce deadpanned.

“Oh! Yeah, I forgot about that. Hehe,” he shrugged off, “anyways, this should be an exciting morning!”

“Unless there’s another pop quiz, I just might agree with you for once.”

They headed inside their classroom and took their usual sits in the back of the class. Clark would always suggest sitting in the center or at least a little more to the front, considering it was a little hard to see from the back, but Bruce always came up with some new excuse. That ‘the back was the ideal spot for surveillance of the classroom’, that ‘he didn’t want to sit to close to their smelly classmate’ or ‘you have like twenty different kinds of vision shut up Clark’.

They were now sat on their spots when they were approached by two classmates, who also happened to be their friends.

“Hey Hal! How are you guys doing today?”

“Hey Clark!” One of them smiled at Clark, he was wearing a green shirt and had neat brown hair.

The other, however, was wearing a bright red shirt that was maybe a bit too tight, and was approaching Bruce with a mischievous smile.

“Sup Bruce.”

“Hello Barry,” Bruce greeted back without enthusiasm. “Also if you try to put that prank cushion in my seat when I’m not looking you’re going to regret it.”

“What the-how did you know?!” The boy asked in astonishment. He hadn’t even taken the thing out of his bag pack yet!

“When are you going to get it Barry, Bruce knows everything. Most of the time,” Hal said as he smacked the back of his head.

“Not everything, I bet he doesn’t know who the new exchange students are!” Barry challenged. Bruce just looked at him silently before smirking.

“Oh gosh, he totally knows,” Barry whispered a little afraid.

“Do you know their names then?”

“Are they nice?”

“Do they like baseball too?”

“Are they hot chicks?”

“Good morning class!” Mr. Montgomery said as he entered the classroom. “I’m sure you are all _terribly_ excited for another Monday of learning.”

His tone of voice made it abundantly clear he was being sarcastic, making some students laugh.

“Now, I know that normally I go straight to attendance but today is a special day. We’re receiving two exchange students that will spend the rest of the year in this very school!” He clapped his hands with a grin. “They should be here any minute now, so I want you to remember to be friendly and show them how nice it is here in DC High school!”

“Was there any nice high school _ever_?” Barry whispered to Hal, making him muffle a laugh.

“I heard that!” The teacher looked at him sternly, so he just looked the other way with an ‘innocent’ whistle.

The man cleared his throat, “Anyways, let’s get started with the class while we wait for them. As I was telling you last Friday, the square root of-”

There was a knock on the door, making many students –mostly Barry- let out a sigh of relief.

“Hello! I hope I’m not interrupting anything,” a woman in a business suit peek her head from the door.

“Oh no, not at all!” The teacher smiled. “I assume you’re here regarding the new students!”

“Indeed I am,” the woman smiled. “Children, I have the honor of introducing your new classmates. They come from very faraway places, one of them being Mars itself!”

“No way!” Hal exclaimed excitedly. “That is SO COOL!”

“Now please, let’s all give a warm welcome to our new students, J'onn…”

The first fore mentioned stood inside, it was a shy looking guy. As expected, also a very alien-looking guy. He had green skin, a bold head and was wearing…a suit?

“Who the heck wears a suit in high school?” Some students whispered.

“…and Diana!”

As soon as the girl entered the room, half the class let their jaw drop. The girl was stunning! She had dark, long hair that looked as soft as her skin, her eyes were this amazing hazel color and had a smiled that just irradiated confidence.

“Woah-ho-ho,” Barry smirked, “I wouldn’t mind giving _her_ a tour around the school.”

“Yeah, because a chick like that would totally get with a dweeb like you.”

“The _chick_ has a name,” Diana spoke to them from where she was standing. They both went silent with embarrassment after that.

 _And good hearing,_ Bruce thought to himself. He turned his eyes to Clark, to see what he had to say about all this.

However, he would regret doing that, considering that the face that Clark had at that moment was the very same kind that promises to give a lot of trouble and a ten episode arc in anime.

The ‘I totally have a crush on that girl’ look.


End file.
